megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret of the Lake, De A~ru
is the 19th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on February 11, 2006 in Japan. Summary At Pat's village, Dingo and Pat are having a curry making competition with Lan, Raika and several villagers serving as the judges. After sampling both contestants' dish, the results are tallied and Pat won by a landslide, with only Raika voting for Dingo much to his surprised. Lan commented that the possible reason Dingo lost was because of the curry that normally served at Number 1 Curry uses meat and thus, he was inexperience serving seafood curry. Upon hearing Lan's comments, Dingo order a rematch, this time using meat but Pat states that they aren't any meat in the village as they have abundant of seafood to feed them and thus, there is no need for them to go inland and hunt for food. Determine to find some meat, Dingo decides to go hunting, with Trill following him. After walking for some time, using Dingo's tomahawk as guidance, he and Trill found a lone mammoth and started chasing it. Eventually, the mammoth was cornered at the edge of a lake and Dingo attempts to take it down but the beast prove that it would not go down without a fight. Seeing how strong the mammoth is, Dingo sends in TomahawkMan to assist him. Suddenly, missiles are fired from the lake at them by a Navi named DiveMan, the resulting explosion killed the mammoth. Once he lands, DiveMan takes the mammoth's carcass and warn Dingo to stay away from the lake. Angered that their hunt was taken away, TomahawkMan attacks DiveMan but he quickly retreated back into the lake. When TomahawkMan attempts to follow him, DiveMan release several bombs to stop him from chasing. As DiveMan disappear from sight, Dingo noticed that he is heading towards a castle on the other side of the lake. The castle is owned by DiveMan's operator, Captain Blackbeard who ordered DiveMan to open one of the dam's valve. This temporary releases a small flow of water to one of the village downstream. It is revealed that Blackbeard and his accomplice Yuika has been hoarding the dam and made the villages downstream to pay them if they ever wanted to have water. At the control room, Blackbeard is seen contacting Zoano DarkMan (who had survived his previous encounter with both Gregar and Falzar) about the recently caught prisoners. Meanwhile, Dingo is determined to get his prized back and made a canoe to get to the castle and manage to get there by nighttime without getting detected. Inside the castle, Dingo and Trill encounter several viruses but manage to avoid detection. They ended up at a prison and found several prisoners inside who were caught trying to open the dam. Dingo promised to free them but was found by viruses guarding the prison and quickly run away. At a balcony, Trill ask Dingo to get him to the tower on the other side of the castle as he felt something there. Using a rope tied to Dingo's tomahawk, the two manage to get to the tower. Trill immediately crawl into a space hole on the roof and enter a room where Iris was imprison. It was revealed that without the Synchronizer, Zoano DarkMan had no used of her and imprison her in the castle until Trill is found. Once Dingo manage to make a larger hole on the roof, he attempts to pull both Iris and Trill out. However, he was already detected and Yuika sends her Navi, CircusMan to attack him. In response, Dingo sends TomahawkMan to buy him sometime while he saves Iris and Trill. Meanwhile, Lan and Raika have been trying to find Dingo and Trill ever since they left the village. After following their footsteps to the lake, the two of them heard the battle between TomahawkMan and CircusMan at the castle and proceeds to head there. From his telescope, Blackbeard noticed the two of them and sends DiveMan to stop them. While Raika and SearchMan battle the submarine-like Navi, Lan proceeds to the castle and sends in MegaMan to fight several viruses. After getting rid of them, a bright light shines above them, signalling the arrival of a new threat, Zoano DarkMan. MegaMan attempts to fight him but as before, Zoano DarkMan shows that he powerful opponent for him to fight alone. Upon getting free, Iris noticed that the heroes requires some assistance and tells Trill to unite with MegaMan. Although Trill reminds her that if he do so, MegaMan will turned into a beast and go on a rampage again but Iris comforts him as she can control him while in Beyondard. Using her powers, Iris fused MegaMan and Trill, transforming MegaMan into Beast Out Falzar. For the first time, MegaMan is in control of his Beast Form and didn't go on a rampage. Seeing how strong his opponent has become, Zoano DarkMan also enters his Beast Form. Even so, he was no matched with MegaMan's new powers and was deleted easily. With Zoano DarkMan defeated, Blackbeard and Yuika had no choice but to retreat by entering DiveMan. However, he was swept away by the current that Zoano DarkMan caused after crashing into the dam. With their enemies gone, Iris turn MegaMan back to normal, seperating him and Trill. Somewhere downstream, Maylu and Chaud are having dinner by a fire pit and noticed the previously dry river behind them is now flowing. Realizing something must be going on upstream, the two decides to investigate. With Blackbeard and Yuika gone, the dam is unlock and all the rivers are flowing again, giving life back to all the villages downstream. Dingo (with a huge piece of meat tied to his back), Trill and Iris return to Lan and Raika and watched as the villagers celebrate. When Lan asked Iris how is she able to control MegaMan's powers, Iris tells him to follow her to the Dimensional Area Laboratory where Trill was born and she'll explained everything there. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Maylu *Roll *Chaud *Raika *SearchMan *Dingo *TomahawkMan *Trill *Iris *Zoano DarkMan *Pat Fahran *SlashMan *Captain Blackbeard *DiveMan *Yuika *CircusMan ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes